


The Boyfriend Experience

by SamuelJames



Series: Escort [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escort AU. James doesn't like going home to an empty apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Boyfriend Experience  
> Pairing: Tom Ryan/James Lester  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Escort AU. James doesn't like going home to an empty apartment. Set a little while after Expensive Indulgence  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Sometimes the stress of his job almost drove him mad. Even when there weren't extinct creatures appearing in the most public of places there was always something to be dealt with. If it weren't for Lorraine prioritising his paperwork he'd probably still be at the office now. The further he got from work the better he started to feel. He knew Ryan was waiting at home for him. It would be nice to have someone to come home to who wasn't being paid to be there but Ryan was always attentive and made him feel wanted. He was smiling as the lift rose from the car park to his floor. He heard the soft music from behind his door before he opened it.

"Welcome home."

"Thank you."

Ryan removed his apron and put it on the kitchen counter.

"You cooked?"

"I enjoy cooking so I thought I'd surprise you. Hope beef casserole is okay, you said you might be delayed."

"Compared to some late nights, this is early. I had a good incentive to work quickly." James smiled. "Casserole sounds lovely, thank you. I probably would have ended up having cheese on toast after you left. I'll just go get changed."

"Dinner will be about half an hour. We could shower if you wanted."

"A definite yes please."

Ryan undressed him and then quickly stripped off himself. James allowed himself a look at Ryan's toned body. He was grateful that his shower cubicle was able to accommodate both of them. He picked up the shower gel but Ryan took it from him and turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature slightly. It was so good to have Ryan washing him, touching him softly and smiling at him. Like the rest of him, Ryan's smile was gorgeous.

"Turn round."

James obeyed and Ryan began washing his shoulders. His neck and shoulders were tense and the gentle touch was extremely welcome. He leaned back against Ryan and Ryan kissed his neck. He could feel himself starting to get turned on from this attention. Ryan didn't say anything but finished washing him. After washing and rinsing James' hair he leaned against the shower wall and pulled James back against his chest. James groaned at the feel of Ryan's fingers on his cock. Ryan kissed his neck again and sucked on the skin before dragging his teeth across the tender spot. That combined with Ryan stroking his cock felt fantastic. James closed his eyes and focused on the sensations, storing up the memories for later. Ryan made him come a few moments later and James turned to kiss him.

"You've made a truly awful day much better."

"Happy to help."

Apparently Ryan came prepared, as he had a change of clothes. When he saw Ryan take out a pair of jeans James followed his example and dressed casually. Dinner was lovely and the conversation easy. He knew Ryan was being paid to put him at his ease and to be a good companion but that didn't spoil the illusion. Ryan never questioned him about his work or asked about his weird hours. James enjoyed all the time they got to spend together. He looked at his watch when dinner was finished.

"You've got me till ten."

James' original intention had been to spend tonight in bed with Ryan but he'd changed his mind. "Is it okay if we watch a film, Ryan?"

Ryan nodded. James made sure to pick something that would be over in time. He put the DVD in and sat beside Ryan on the couch. He thought it was nice when Ryan took his hand. A few minutes later he dropped Ryan's hand and put his arm around him. A half hour into the film he kissed Ryan. Much of the rest of it was missed as they kissed and touched one another. Sitting became lying and James was happy to have Ryan's arm wrapped around him as he perched on the edge of the too small couch.

As it got closer to ten his mood changed. He wished that this were real and that Ryan could be a permanent fixture in his life. It'd be nice to lead him to the bedroom after the credits rolled instead of saying goodbye. He busied himself with a bit of tidying up as Ryan packed up his things. When the time came for Ryan to leave, James kissed him and tucked an extra fifty into his jeans pocket. "For dinner. I know you can't have found those ingredients in my kitchen. Are you still okay for Saturday night?"

"Yes, James. I've got my tuxedo ready and I'll meet you here at seven."

"Goodnight, Ryan."

"Bye."

His apartment seemed duller without Ryan, emptier than ever. He tried not to think about any other appointments Ryan might have, it was no use getting jealous. He switched on Sky News as a distraction till it was time for bed. He knew he had it bad when he began planning Saturday in his mind. It couldn't come quickly enough.


End file.
